Anything Goes KARAOKE!
by AntiSclAngl
Summary: Akane drags Ranma to a karaoke bar with some of thier friends... ya'll know ANYTHING could happen when Ranma is involved! ***CHAPTER 6 IS FINALLY UP!***
1. CHALLANGE!

Anything-Goes Karaoke

NekoRanma13

D/C: I don't own Ranma ½ or any characters in it. I don't own the song "Love Panic" which is a Ranma ½ song (for those who might not know that). So don't sue me, k?

A/N: completely random… there isn't much romance in this chapter… might be some in next chapter(s) though… ^.^'

Akane cheerfully hopped down the stairs, running smack into Ranma, when she reached the bottom, causing both of them to fall.

            "Hi Ranma!" Akane said in a sing-song voice, as she got up, "Sorry 'bout that!"

            "Uh… ok…" Ranma said, shocked that she hadn't malleted him or even yelled at him.

            "What 'cha looking at me like that for?" Akane giggled at Ranma's shocked face, "So I'm not mad… big deal!"

            "Why th' heck are ya in such a good mood? An' what are ya dressed up like that for?" Ranma questioned, eyeing Akane's outfit: tight jeans, an old black tank top of Ranma's (which had his name on it), with the bottom half cut off, and a denim jacket.

            "I'm going to a kareoke bar with my friends," Akane said leaning close to Ranma, "You should come too. Your two friends from school are tagging along, you might as well, too."

            "Sure…" Ranma said, blushing a bit. "Might as well since I got nothin' else to do… but don't ya get mad at me if any of my 'fan club' shows up, k?"

            "Ok! I promise!" Akane answered, standing up straight, and walking out the door, Ranma following, "Besides, it's still kinda early. Ukyo and Shampoo will still be busy at their restaurants, won't they?"

            "I guess so…" Ranma said, "But it won't stop 'em from comin' later… or stop Ryoga or the Kunos from comin' anytime…"

            "Of course, but the Kunos are on a family vacation and who-knows-where Ryoga is…" Akane commented.

            "True, Ryoga is always lost, but he has a record for turning up at the worst times…" Ranma said.

"Let's just forget bout them all for tonight! Come on! Let's get going!!!" Akane exclaimed grabbing Ranma's wrist & dragged him the rest of the way to the bar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Akane was extremely hyper when she and Ranma entered the karaoke bar. She quickly dragged Ranma through the crowds of people to the table where Ranma's two friends sat. It wasn't until they reached the table when Akane released her hold on his wrist. The both sat down, Ranma rubbing his wrist and muttering something.

            "Hey guys!" Akane said, grinning, to the two guys, "Where are my friends?"

            "They're just about to sing," one said as the other pointed to the stage that suddenly lit up. They all turned their attention to the stage as the music started.

_All dressed up to go out on Sunday._

_Sky blue, sun is bright…it's a date day._

_Not gonna say it, can't make me say it,_

_No way gonna let you have your way._

_Even though I don't want you to hate me,_

_When you say "its okay." and look at me._

_The love don't faze me, it's the word that's crazy._

_It's something I gotta work on._

_You know, here's how it goes – you and me,_

_We meet on the street and then,_

_I'd say, "Outta my way!"_

_I don't know how you confuse me so._

_But, maybe today with the waves,_

_So blue, I can be true with you._

_Who knows? Maybe I'll say the word "love"…?!_

_Gonna kiss you now, hold you now,_

_This is love we've found._

_Even if it's just in my dreams._

_C'mon, hold me now, real tight now,_

_Let me show you how._

_Fine, I say, have it your way… I love you!_

_C'mon, kiss me now, no words now,_

_It's just us for now._

_Even I don't know why… I want you!_

_Gonna hold you now, all mine now,_

_It don't matter how._

_Don't it's just me… I need you!_

_C'mon, hold me now, real tight now,_

_Let me show you how._

_Fine, I say, have it your way… I love you!_

Akane's friends bowed happily at the applause. They quickly made their way off stage and to the table. Akane jumped up, smiling, and hugged both of her friends.

"That was terrific! You two were great!" Akane squealed, sitting back down along with her friends.

"You really think so?" one said, "you should go up, Akane. You're better than us!"

"'Kane? Th' Tomboy a better singer?" Ranma commented without much thought, slouched in his chair, "Heh! I don' believe ya!"

"Shut up, jerk!" Akane growled, scowling at him, "I'll go up there an' show ya myself I'm better than you, 'Mr. I-can-do-anything-as-long-as-it-has-'Anything-Goes Martial arts'-in-the-name'!  I challenge you, Ranma Saotome, to an Anything-Goes-Martial-Arts Karaoke contest!"

"Fine! Bring it on Tomboy!" Ranma jumped up, smirking.

"Great! I'll go first!" Akane said, and she ran up to the stage and selected her song.

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story! I promise I'll have the second chapter up as soon as possible, K? Please give me any reviews, questions, comments, ideas... I love reading them. I'd especially love any songs you'd want them to sing… I'd use any that I have lyrics to.


	2. And So It Begins

Anything-Goes Karaoke

NekoRanma13

A/N: YO! Sorry 'bout the long wait but I've had tons of schoolwork to do (actually, I should be doing some now since I was absent for two days…) anyways, hope you enjoy the second chapter!

D/C: I don't own Ranma ½ or any songs in this fic… so don't sue, ya hear me? Good. ^.^'

"'Kane? Th' Tomboy a better singer?" Ranma commented without much thought, slouching in his chair, "Heh! I don' believe ya!"

"Shut up, jerk!" Akane growled, scowling at him, "I'll go up there an' show ya myself I'm better than you, 'Mr. I-can-do-anything-as-long-as-it-has-'Anything-Goes Martial arts'-in-the-name'!  I challenge you, Ranma Saotome, to an Anything-Goes-Martial-Arts Karaoke contest!"

"Fine! Bring it on Tomboy!" Ranma jumped up, smirking.

"Great! I'll go first!" Akane said, and she ran up to the stage and selected her song. As the music started, Akane sneered down at Ranma, and she started to sing.

_Dreading the school bell, we can't help but worry._

_Classmates behind me, we can't help but hurry._

_They'll catch their breath, and then, they'll say,_

_"Good Morning!"_

_Sweet summer grass that grows wild by the roadside._

_Starting each day with a smile that I can't hide._

_It's what I know, but may not always be so…_

            Ranma stared at Akane as she sang the next few lines in the sweetest voice he had ever heard. He thought she almost looked like… like an angel.

_Casual moments like these mean the most to me._

_Treasured times that don't need any key._

_In the album of my heart I keep,_

_Old times stay like new._

_No, I won't forget… how this sky is blue._

_No, I won't forget… how this dream came true._

_They are gentle times we'll share forever,_

_Long past, all these times are through._

_Even when I'm sad… days I just don't know._

_Even when I'm glad… days the tears just flow._

_Mem'ries of days I'll never ever let go._

            The whole bar shook with a thunderous applause, snapping Ranma out of his daze. Seeing the response of Akane's song, he stomped up onto the stage, angrily. Ranma selected his song and the music started. [A/N: This was the only song I could think of… I don't have English lyrics available for "It's Love" & I'm a bit too lazy to write them off of my DVD of the movie. II promise to use "It's Love" later.]

_From high above, comes the setting sun_

_Deliv'ring me to the dream country._

_Stars above, can't help counting one by one._

_Couple on a deck:_

_Don't make a scene… No! No!_

_Heck I'm a nervous wreck:_

_My shaking knees, unforeseen._

_ Try t' smile, for a while… stop its futile._

_I'm a lonely girl, so lonely girl._

_Chance and sun now look what they've done_

_Bringing me out here to you_

_Even though, in a bow, ribbons blue_

_Hold my heart from view___

_Shining, dreaming, oh-so quickly._

_Breezes salty blow in from the sea._

_It's not that I don't love you…_

_No, that couldn't be._

_But for now, this I vow:_

_No more date for me!_

            Ranma bowed as the bar exploded with a loud applause. Louder than Akane's. Akane fumed, raced up onto the stage, and booted Ranma off. The music started, and Akane glared at Ranma, "RANMA NO BAKA!!!"

            [A/N: I hope a few people know what's comin' up…]

_You're really… You're totally…_

_By all means you're stupid, stupid, stupid!_

_Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba!_

_What do you want to say? So what is it?_

_Eei! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

_Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba!_

_March 3 is Girl's Festival, May 5 is Boy's Festival,_

_If you're a man or a woman, make it clear! If you like me or not, make it clear!_

_Go ahead and die!_

_Read it from the top: Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba!_

_Read it from the bottom: Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba!_

_You're so annoying! You're so cheeky!_

_What the heck! Shameless, Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

_Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba!_

_March 3 is Girl's Festival. Let's light up the lamps_

_If you're a man or a woman, make it clear! If you like me or not, make it clear!_

_You're such a pervert, I refuse!_

_Read it from the right: Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba!_

_Read it from the left: Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba!_

_I can't become a gentle, good girl tonight too but…_

_March 3 is Girl's Festival, August 8 is __Fuji__ TV._

_If you're a man or a woman, make it clear! If you like me or not, make it clear!_

_That was bad! You're so clumsy!_

_Read it horizontally: Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba!_

_Read it vertically: Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba!_

            "I… I can't believe she did that…" Ranma whispered to himself, under the roar of applause, staring at Akane in disbelief & horrified, "how could she do that…"

_To Be Continued…_

_            What will Ranma do next? How will Akane act? Wait to find out!_

 A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!! Mwhahahaha…. Sorry but, it was a good place for a cliffhanger. I'll post the next chapter soon! Please review and send any ideas on what Ranma's next move will be! (Though I do have my own idea already…)


	3. Heartbreaks & a Soultion In One Week

Anything-Goes Karaoke

NekoRanma13

A/N: Thanks for waiting a bit! I don't have much to say so… on with the fic!

D/C: I do not own Ranma ½ or any songs in this fic. Ya hear me now? Good…

"I… I can't believe Akane did that…" Ranma whispered to himself, under the roar of applause, staring at Akane in disbelief & horrified, "how could she …"

            Ranma got up and walked onto the stage, numbly. He punched in his song and stared out at the audience. He took one glance at Akane's smug look and snapped out of the numbness. He smirked at her as the music began to play.

_I've had enough of your attitude! It all ends right now!_

_Today, with this match, I'll end this, once and for all._

_I leap over the fence that trembles in the breeze,_

_And come face to face with you, in an empty lot, at sunset._

_With each step, I draw closer, you seem farther away._

_That stubbornness isn't going to do you any good._

_With a single finger, I strike out and settle this,_

_I'll show you the truth that's in my heart._

_You're uncute, and you ain't sexy,_

_On top of that, you're not very agreeable!_

_I didn't come out to pick this fight because I like you!_

_You're uncute, and you ain't sexy,_

_And I ain't in the mood to argue!_

_So don't try to see through what I brandish, and call it love,_

_You slow-witted chick!_

_Lend an ear to the advice I'm giving you._

_'Cause I don't want to say this more than once._

_Do you think I can just leave you alone_

_When you're such a worrisome klutz?_

_You're uncute, and you ain't sexy,_

_On top of that, you're not very strong!_

_It's not like I'm hanging out with you because I like you!_

_You're uncute, and you ain't sexy,_

_And I ain't in the mood to butter you up!_

_So don't try to grab hold of what I've shattered, and call it love_

_You slow-witted chick!_

            He looked down at Akane and she had tears in her eyes. He suddenly realized what he had done. Sadly, he left the stage, giving it up to whatever Akane came up with next. She walked up onto the stage slowly and selected her song. As the music began, she smiled softly at Ranma.

_Your summer eyes dazzle too much._

_Drenched white shirt I can't see your heart._

_You don't put on a smile? 'Coz you who always bluff._

_Gaze absent-mindedly across the sea,_

_While we are friends, the seasons pass away_

_While…_

_You are a Piece of Love. _

_A piece of a puzzle hiding in my heart._

_Never-starting love song that couldn't be sung._

_A Piece of Love._

_You're lonesome and won't even stay put._

_You snub me, I'm so hurt, I cry while keeping it back._

_If you notice, the silver waves turned orange._

_Your footsteps can no longer be traced._

_You draw near me, without having yet kissed._

_You touched me with a smile._

_You are a Piece of Love. _

_The last piece forgotten somewhere._

_At this rate, it does not equal memories that do not begin._

_A Piece of Love. _

_Gentle words flood your heart._

_I can hear it. My lips want to play a new love song._

_You are a Piece of Love. _

_A piece of a puzzle hiding in my heart._

_Never-starting love song that couldn't be sung._

_A Piece of Love._

_ You're lonesome and won't even stay put._

_You snub me, I'm so hurt, I cry while keeping it back._

_A Piece of Love........._

            Ranma sat in his seat as he watched the sad and angry Akane trudge down the stiars, off the stage. All of the sudden, he thought of a perfect song to sing. He jumped up, just as Akane sat down, ran onto the stage smiling, and selected his song. Akane glared at his smile in her upset state. This made him grin even more as he got ready to sing.

_It's been one week since you looked at me,_

_Cocked your head to one side and said, "I'm angry."_

_Five days since you laughed at me, saying,_

_"Get that together, come back and see me."_

_Three days since the living room,_

_I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you._

_Yesterday, you'd forgiven me,_

_But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry._

_Hold it now and watch the hoodwink_

_As I make you make you stop, think_

_You'll think you're looking at Aquaman_

_I summon fish to the dish,_

_Although I like the Chalet Swiss_

_And I like the sushi 'cause it's never touched the frying pan_

_Hot like wasabi when I bust rhymes_

_Big like LeAnn Rimes because I'm all about value_

_Bert Kaempfert" got mad hits_

_You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through_

_Gonna make a break and take a fake_

_I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake_

_I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavors_

_Gotta see the show, 'cause then you'll know the vertigo is gonna grow_

_'Cause it's so dangerous, you'll have to sign a waiver_

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad?_

_Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad_

_I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral_

_Can't understand what I mean? Well you soon will_

_I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve_

_I have a history of taking off my shirt_

_It's been one week since you looked at me_

_Threw your arms in the air and said, "You're crazy"_

_Five days since you tackled me_

_I still have the rug burns on both my knees_

_It's been three days since the afternoon_

_You realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon_

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me and not I sit back_

_And wait till you say you're sorry_

_Chickity __China__ the Chinese chicken_

_Have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'_

_Watchin' X-Files with no lights on, we're dans la maison_

_I hope the Smoking Man's in this on_

_Like Harrison Ford, I'm getting frantic_

_Like Sting, I'm tantric_

_Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy_

_Like Kurasawa, I make mad films_

_Okay, I don't make films_

_But if I did they'd have a Samurai_

_Gonna get a set a' better clubs_

_Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs_

_Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back swing_

_Get in tune with Sailor Moon 'cause that cartoon has got_

_The boom anime babes that make me think the wrong thing._

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad?_

_Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad_

_I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral_

_Can't understand what I mean? Well you soon will_

_I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve_

_I have a history of taking off my shirt_

_It's been one week since you looked at me_

_Dropped your arms to your sides and said, "I'm sorry"_

_Five days since I laughed at you and said_

_"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"_

_Three days since the living room_

_We realized we're both to blame but what could we do?_

_Yesterday you just smiled at me_

_'Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry…_

A/N: That's all for now, ya'll!  There's gonna be only one more chapter… or at least that's what I'm planning on. ^_^' Anyways… I hope you've been enjoying the fic, and please review, I love to hear your opinions!

D/C: this is just for the record: I don't own the song "One Week" (this last song for those who might not know) it's owned by the band Bare Naked Ladies, ok? ^.^ Good!


	4. The Grand Finale

Anything-Goes Karaoke

NekoRanma13

A/N: Thanks for waiting a bit! By the way, I got a comment on the "One Week" song saying that this person couldn't see Ranma singing in English. Well, if you're reading this, technically, Ranma is singing it in Japanese ( I can really only write in English, ya know!). But, you're right… I couldn't see him singing in English either.

A/N 2: This is gonna be the last real chapter. I might do some silly chapters afterward with other characters singing. (It kinda depends on if ya guys wanna see it & if I have time.). ^_^'

D/C: I do not own Ranma ½ or any songs in this fic. Ya hear me now? Good…

            The crowd went nuts as Ranma finished his song. He grinned as he jumped off the stage and looked at Akane. She looked happier, not even the slightest bit mad. She smiled at him as she walked onto the stage. She selected her song and grabbed the microphone as the music started.

_You may touch me in dreams but they don't stay._

_Today you don't have much to say._

_How am I gonna face the light of day?_

_What have I done now?_

_Things that we leave unspoken…_

_Thinking it's for the best._

_Then I look into your eyes,_

_And it gets tight in my chest._

_Hear the river? It tells of our goodbye._

_It's late, and they all wait for me._

_"Sayonara" it whispers in the breeze._

_I'll get in trouble!_

_Let me know what in your heart._

_That a good place to start._

_All I need is just small sign_

_And I give my heart to you._

_You and me have still got…_

_So much we need to say._

_Friends is not enough…_

_Why can't we seize the day?_

_Don't you know I got no idea…_

_From this point on?_

_So far to go, until we both are free,_

_You and me._

Akane smiled as she finished the song. She looked out into the audience to see Ranma's reaction, but he wasn't there. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to find him standing next to her, and now held his own microphone. Smiling, he pointed down at the screen. He had already selected the next song and the music started. Winking, he whispered to her. "This one we do together." [A/N: Ok, they will be singing lines separately & together, so here's how ya'll know: {Akane} [Ranma] Both (nothing)]

_Darling,_

_{Just for me, can't I wait for you?_

_In your heart I wanna make you feel so bran new.}_

_When you beckon, love come at you call._

_It's a love that's meant to be._

_It's in the stars above._

_Why not fall in love?_

_{Tonight, isn't it sweet?_

_There by the beach, a car, two lovers talking.}_

_[It's true, I saw it too._

_They held each other, yet seemed far away.]_

_{Invisible barrier,_

_Something's come between, you know what I mean?}_

_See the tears begin to flow… (Fall in love…)_

_Darling,_

_[Just for you, I'll get on my knees_

_Say the words and my heart's wings above the trees.]_

_It's so clear, I see it in your eyes._

_Shining for the whole world to see._

_You really do love me…_

_I love you! Catch my love!_

            Ranma and Akane smiled at each other as the song came to an end. Then, before she could react, Ranma wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Then with his other hand, he tilted her face up, and he bent down and kissed her. Akane's eyes widened in shock, then quickly let them close as she kissed back. After holding the kiss for almost a minute, they parted for air, still holding on to each other. Gazing lovingly at her, Ranma spoke to Akane over the roar of the crowd. 

"So… I'd call this Anything-Goes Karaoke match a draw. What do you think, 'Kane?"

"I'd say the same thing. Let's go home now, it's getting late." Akane said. She and Ranma then walked off the stage and out into the night, hand in hand.

**THE END!!!**

A/N: THANK YOU! I'm still thinkin' of doin' more chapters. Any chapters after this will be silly ones with other characters singing… maybe more of Ranma and Akane. Other characters might go against each other, too. Anyways… please REVIEW!


	5. YAY! KARAOKE PARTY!

A/N: I now give you, more ANYTHING-GOES KARAOKE! Thanks for all past reviews.

D/C: If ya didn't read the ones before, I'll say it now… I DON'T OWN RANMA ½! Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go plot some more of my Inu-Yasha story…

            The next afternoon, Ranma and Akane walked, yet again, to the karaoke bar, this time hand-in-hand. Behind them, was some of the remaining Ranma cast. Ranma and Akane had brought everyone together to explain that the two of them were now together. After they calmed down and accepted the fact they were rejected, Akane proposed that they all go to the bar and have a "little" party to a) celebrate or b) cheer up the ones who were depressed [A/N: Like Ryoga-kun! ^.^']. So now, trialing behind the couple, were Ryoga, Ukyo, Mousse, Shampoo, Nabiki, and Kasumi.

            "You really think it's a good idea to do this, Akane?" Ranma asked as they stood at the door of the bar, waiting for the others to catch up.

            "They'll be fine, Ranma. We'll be fine." Akane said, smiling. "Shampoo may try to kill me now, but get a few drinks in her and she'll forget about it… or at least be to drunk to accomplish the task."

            "Shall we go in now, you two lovebirds?" Nabiki said coldly, walking past them and opening the door.

            They all entered into the bar, finding it not so full, but full enough. They found a table, sat down and ordered drinks. Talking casually amongst themselves as the drinks arrived, Shampoo glanced up at the empty karaoke stage.

            "This karaoke party, yes?" Shampoo asked. "Who sing first?"

            "I'll go first." Akane offered after an awkward silence. She got up on stage and everyone turn their attention to the stage. Selecting the song, she grabbed the microphone and began to sing.

_Yappapa yappapa, don't know what to do._

_My heart is not a game, it's mahjong to you._

_Yappapa yappapa, feel like a shrew._

_Who needs boys? Don't you dare make me wild like you._

_Before you, boys got on their knees._

_Ranma, Ranma, it's me you always tease._

_Since the day I ran into you,_

_Ranma, Ranma, you,_

_Stole my heart, and you_

_Don't you dare go and make me wild like you._

_Somebody, tell me why it's so hard to_

_Say those three words, "I love you"?_

_If I let myself give into you,_

_I will become as wild as you!_

_Before you come in like the breeze,_

_Won't you stop and ring the bell, please?_

_Before you make my heart a home,_

_Why not let me love you on my own?_

_I'd be better off without you…_

_But for tonight, is all right,_

_Until tomorrow, it's all right._

_Every time your eyes turn to me,_

_Ranma, Ranma, you make me feel dizzy._

_Someday we may be more than "friends"._

_Ranma, Ranma, you've_

_Gone and done it, true,_

_Can't you see you've_

_Made me wild like you?_

            Bowing happily, Akane left the stage and returned to her seat next to Ranma. She was surprised to that Ryoga was the next to sing.

_When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you._

_When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you._

_If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you._

_If I haver, yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you._

_But I would walk 500 miles_

_An' I would walk 500 more_

_Just to be that man who walks a thousand miles_

_To fall down at your door._

_When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you._

_When the money, comes in for the work I do_

_I'll pass on almost every penny on to you._

_When I come home, oh I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you._

_If I grow old, well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you._

_But I would walk 500 miles_

_An' I would walk 500 more_

_Just to be that man who walks a thousand miles_

_To fall down at your door._

_When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you._

_An' when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream_

_I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you._

_When I go out, well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you._

_An' when I come home, yes I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you._

_I'm gonna be the man who's coming home... with you!_

_But I would walk 500 miles_

_An' I would walk 500 more_

_Just to be that man who walks a thousand miles_

_To fall down at your door._

            The whole bar clapped, as Ryoga jumped off the stage and returned to his own seat.

A/N: Yeah, it's a short one… but I'm gonna try to have the next one a bit longer, k? Oh, and I hope no one really get mad at me for the 'get-Shampoo-drunk' thing… I'm not bashing her, she's one of my favorite characters. Besides that, I hope that you will review my story, and please give me any suggestions for songs.


	6. Kuno's Bloody Valentine

A/N: Ok, this is gonna be really short, but I just got this idea, and though it would be nice if I updated this story. Please review! Thanks

D/C: I do not own Ranma ½ or any songs appearing in this fic!

            As soon as Ryoga left the stage, Kuno appeared onstage, standing dramatically in his own, special way. Outside, thunder clapped as he began to speak.

            "Good day, I am Tatewaki Kuno. I shall now sing a song to my love, my dearest Akane, and if she is out there, my pigtailed goddess."

            Music started to play and Kuno smirked as he began to sing.

_Oh, my love, please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life_

_I ripped out his throat_

_And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise_

_Just in time to hear you cry_

_When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_The night he died_

_You mourned the death of your bloody valentine_

_One last time_

_Singing..._

_Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands_

_And we'll start a new life_

_I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

_There was..._

_Police and flashing lights_

_The rain came down so hard that night and the_

_Headlines read, "A lover died"_

_No telltale heart was left to find_

_When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_The night he died_

_You mourned the death of your bloody valentine_

_One last time_

_Singing..._

_Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands_

_And we'll start a new life_

_I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

_Tonight..._

_He dropped you off I followed him home_

_Then I stood outside his bedroom window_

_Standing over him, he begged me not to do_

_What I knew I had to do 'cause I'm so in love with you_

_Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands_

_And we'll start a new life_

_I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

_Tonight..._

            As soon as Kuno finish, as people clapped, three men in white coats dragged Kuno off the stage, muttering something about an asylum. Ranma and Akane gave each other huge grins, knowing Kuno would be, for now, out of their lives.

A/N: Told ya it would be short. But please do review. There will be at least two more chapters to this story. Thanks for reading, and please check out some of my other fan fics (and my original poems if ya want).


End file.
